Cord
Cord (マジ Maji, Maji in the Japanese versions) is a playable character from the Akaneia Series of Fire Emblem. Cord is, alongside Barst and Bord, a member of the Talysian mercenary group that is spearheaded by Ogma. Profile War of Darkness Cord makes his first appearance in Chapter 2 of Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi, where he, alongside Ogma, Barst and Bord, enlists in Marth's army under the behest of Princess Shiida of Talys. Cord then aids Marth in bringing the War of Darkness to an end, and thereafter reverted to his previous occupation as a woodcutter. War of Heroes Cord returns in Chapter 2 of Shin Monshō no Nazo, where he has taken up temporary residence in a Medonian village. When Marth pays a visit to the village, Cord appears to greet him, promptly enlisting in his army thereafter. Cord will then aid Marth in ending the War of Heroes, before returning to Talys to resume his occupation as a woodcutter. Personality Like a majority of the cast in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi and Mystery of the Emblem, Cord's personality is not well developed, owing to the minor role that he plays in the games. Nevertheless, it is still possible to deduce certain traits that define his character from the few interactions that he engages in. Of note is the fact that Cord's personality is exactly the same as that of Bord's, one that is proven by their speech mirroring each other both when speaking to Barst in Chapter 5 of Shin Monshō no Nazo and in their respective base conversations with the Avatar. As a character who is deliberately designed as the counterpart of Bord, it comes as no surprise that a rivalry exists between Cord and Bord, where they constantly attempt to outdo each other in a variety of arenas. This rivalry of theirs is one that has the tendency to become rather heated as the pair lose their cool while in the midst of arguing with each other, a fact that is proven through their base conversations in Shin Monshō no Nazo, where they wind up engaging in a violent tree-felling competition. Their rivalry also extends to the looks department, where Cord, through his base conversations with the Avatar, narcissistically proclaims that he is the more handsome of the two. In spite of his apparent hatred of Bord, Cord, in actuality, cares for him tremendously; through his base conversations with the Avatar, he, although initially disgruntled towards Bord for constantly meddling in his affairs, eventually acknowledges that this is merely a means by which his partner expresses concern for him. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi Recruitment |} Base Stats Growth Rates Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem *Note: Cord only appears in Book 1. Recruitment |} Base Stats Growth Rates Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Recruitment |} Base Stats Promotion Gains Class Sets |} Growth Rates ; Default ; Reclassing Options |-|Knight/General= |-|Mercenary/Hero= |-|Hunter/Horseman= |-|Pirate/Berserker= |-|Dark Mage/Sorcerer= Support Relationships ; Supports |} ; Supported by |} Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Recruitment |-|Default= |} |-|DL= |} Base Stats |-|Default= |-|DL= Promotion Gains Class Sets |} Growth Rates ; Default ; Reclassing Options |-|Knight/General= |-|Mercenary/Hero= |-|Hunter/Horseman= |-|Pirate/Berserker= |-|Dark Mage/Sorcerer= Support Relationships ; Supports |} ; Supported by |} Support Conversations |} Overall In ''Shadow Dragon, Cord possesses good Strength, Speed and decent Luck, but his Skill growth is so low that he will encounter problems with accurately striking enemies in harder modes. However, he is not a bad character for use in easier modes, where enemies generally possess low Avoid. In Shin Monshō no Nazo, Cord has been improved drastically; with a much higher Skill, he is thus able to successfully strike enemies more consistently in harder modes. Although his stats are a tad lower than Barst's, he can still grow to become a very useful unit. Ending ''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Book 1 '''Talys Brave' "In the Kingdom of Talys, he lived peacefully as a woodcutter." ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon '''The Chopper' "Cord returned to his peaceful life as a woodcutter. In time, he became renowned for his speedy work." ''Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ '''The Chopper' "Cord returned to the kingdom of Talys and became a woodcutter. He preferred that life to the grim bloodiness of war." Quotes Death Quotes Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Fire Emblem 12 characters Category:Archetypes Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Genei Ibun Roku characters